Pretty Eyes
by sunflower13
Summary: Tye tries to tell Asami what he thinks of her. Now a collection of drabbles.
1. Pretty Eyes

**I was struck by a sudden urge to write a Team Headbands drabble/oneshot, and this is it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters.**

I'm staring out the window of the penthouse that Luthor, the man who spoke Japanese, had kindly provided. It has been a little over a month since Luthor had offered shelter, and everyone was still at an impasse. He wanted them to make a decision regarding training, but the boys were still debating, as far as I can tell. I've made up her mind. Once everyone else has decided, I'm leaving.

The reason I haven't already left is simple: my friends didn't left me at Star Labs when I didn't know what was going on, and I'm not going to leave them when they don't know what's going on. I thought Luthor was trouble when I first saw him, and I still think it. It's the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. Not lecherously, like other men, but more…calculating, like he's trying to figure out the best way to use me. It gives me the chills.

Sighing, I adjust my headband and tune back into the boys' conversation. I pick up words like "family," "father," "powers," and "training." My time with the guys has let me understand some English, although it doesn't help that Eduardo throws in words from another language. He calls it Spanish?

Virgil asks me something. I hear the word "think." But they could be talking about anything from dinner to new clothes.

"No idea!" I grin. Despite all of his promises of good intentions, Luthor has yet to provide me with any way of learning English, another reason I know he is up to no good. Virgil shakes his head, and mentions something about "sleep." I stand up and walk into my room. Luthor had it fitted with very traditional Japanese designs, including an expensive _tansu_, and a platform bed exactly like back at my sister Aiko's apartment. I wonder how Luthor knew. But then again, they're very common.

I open the lid of the _tansu_, close it, then open it again. A piece of paper is now lying in the chest. The chest was built using the art of _karakuri tansu_, which is an ancient art of Japanese carving. That's how I know the chest is expensive. It takes time to carve these.

I pick up the paper. It's a letter from my sister that I got when I was in STAR, the only letter I've ever received. It was cursory, saying hello, and that she was glad to see I was found. After our parents died, I had moved in with Aiko. We had an okay relationship, until her boyfriend moved in. He looked at me like…he was imagining unpleasant things. And then one night when Aiko was working overtime at the restaurant, he touched me. And that's when I ran. And then the Reach found me.

Someone places their hand on my shoulder, and I jump, crumbling the paper slightly. Wincing, I smooth it out and place it back in the chest, and close the lid before turning around. It's Tye.

"Sauree…erm, _gomennasai_," he tells me. I smile. The boys have picked up a little Japanese as well.

"Eet's…okaee," I say haltingly. I grin proudly, and Tye smiles back. He gestures to the chest.

"Whaut is that?"

"A lettur. Seester," I reply. He sits down on the bed, and I shift uncomfortably. I've handled their hands on my shoulders, arms, my back even. But I always avoid hugs from any of them. Aiko's boyfriend took care of that. But I trust Tye, so when he pats the bed beside him, I sit down. I stare down at my clenched hands. Tye places his hand on my shoulder again, and I tense. He takes his hand off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. My eyes shift around the room, looking at anywhere buy Tye.

He says something, but I'm so jumpy that any English I know is gone. I recognize one word though. Pretty. It's what some of the tourists in Japan called me, and some of the "servants" Luthor stationed out in the hall. When they said it I get nervous, jumpy, and usually end up leaving. But with Tye it feels different. It feels…safe. He lightly places his fingertips underneath my green eye. I jump in surprise, and he starts to pull his hand back. Quickly, I grab it and put it back, and place my own hand under Tye's eyes.

He smiles softly, and I can't help but smile back. He leans in, his hand sliding down to my wrist. My eyes flutter shut, and his lips meet mine. A glow spreads through me, and I feel safe. Tye pulls back, all too soon, a hesitant look in his eyes. I smile reassuringly, tracing my fingers down his cheek to his lips, which spread into a wide grin.

"Th-thank you," I whisper. He smiles, and kisses me again. When he finishes, I reach out and take off his headband, his long hair falling in his face. He frowns, confused before I take mine off and place it on his, and vice versa. He laughs, and I join in.

I guess there are some things everyone can understand.

**I liked it. This is one of my absolute favorite ships now. I just saw in another story that she had lived with her sister, so I amped up that and gave the sister a name, and now it's my personal head canon until proven otherwise. I feel being abused would give them another thing to bond over besides a favoritism for headbands. Review, please.**


	2. Understanding

**Oops, my fingers slipped and this popped out.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or its characters.**

Maurice is yelling at mom again. I pull my pillow over my head, trying to block out the sound. The door to my room slams open, a shadow stretching over me. The smell of alcohol comes in sickening waves. Maurice stumbles forward, dragging me out of bed. I try to pull free, but my feet tangle around themselves, sending me crashing to the floor. Maurice kicks me until I stand. He smacks me, and I cry out. Suddenly, I'm a little boy again, and he's a giant. He yells my name, kicking, punching. All to the sound of my mother's weeping. Finally, after what seems like hours, he leaves. I huddle on the floor, hating him, hating my mom, hating myself.

"Tye-kun," a soft voice says. "Tye-kun," it repeats, more insistent. I roll over to the sound.

"Sam?" I ask, my voice still thick with sleep. It was just a dream. I sigh in relief, although I can still feel Maurice's blows.

"You have…night horse?" she says hesitantly.

"Nightmare," I correct automatically, sitting up. "And I'm fine." I turn away from her. There's a moment's pause, then she sits down beside me, placing her hand on top of mine.

"What eez wrong?" she asks. I clench my teeth, refusing to answer. She scoots closer, practically in my lap, and traces her fingers along my jaw before turning my head back to her. Our eyes meet, and I can feel myself melt a little. She looks so pretty with her big eyes and her hair loose around her shoulders. She presses her lips to my cheek, and I sigh.

"Nightmare," I tell her.

"And…," she prods.

"My mother's boyfriend…he would hit me sometimes. That's why I ran away." I glance at Asami, who has confusion written all over her face. I rub my face, trying to think of a way to tell her. An idea hits me, and I pull the fancy laptop Luthor bought me off the desk. I log on and pull up an English to Japanese translator. I type in what I just said and hand it to her, turning away so I don't have to see her expression while she reads.

Her arms wrap around me in a hug. "I…under…sit?"

"Understand." She nods, her chin moving against my shoulder. "How?" Pulling away, she types something on the computer, then gives it to me. My eyes scan the words, and I clench my jaw.

"That dirty lowlife-how dare he-," I mutter, my thoughts jumping around. Asami places her hand on mine, which I just now realized has curled into a fist. And I realize something else. "If he did that…oh, what have I done? How could you let me hug you and kiss you, when…when…"

She places her hands on my cheeks. "Tye-kun _safe_," she tells me. Leaning forward, she brushes her lips on mine. I lean back, but she follows me. Pushing the laptop out of the way, she crawls into my lap. I give in, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. Eventually we come up for air. I rest my forehead against hers.

"I stay," she says, laying down and pulling the blankets over herself. Smiling I lay down next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist. I fall asleep quickly.

Maurice looms over me, reaching out to grab me. But Asami appears, slapping his hand out of the way.

"You no hurt Tye-kun." He reaches out again, but this time she grabs it, spinning him around and shoving him away. "No hurt," she repeats. Maurice lumbers out and she turns to me smiling. She reaches out her hand, and I take it. The dark room melts away to a brightly lit place. I smile.

**Yeah, so a guest reviewer requested this, and I have all these ideas, so this is officially a collection of oneshots/drabbles. Whoot!**


	3. Nutella

**Happy Valentine's Day people! Consider this a Valentine's Day gift…although it isn't Valentiney at all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of its characters.**

I wander into the little kitchen area, looking for a snack. Asami is at the sink, washing a few dishes. Smiling, I wrap my arms around her from behind, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. She spins around, smiling when her eyes meet mine. Stretching up, she kisses me on the cheek. I move away, and she goes back to the dishes. I open and close cabinets until I find a few food items. Crackers, cereal…oh, Nutella! Grabbing the jar, I unscrew the lid and dip my finger in, enjoying the chocolatey taste.

"Tye?" Asami asks. I look up, seeing her eye the Nutella curiously.

"Haven't you ever had Nutella?" I reply, holding out the jar. She shakes her head, although I don't know if it's an answer to my question, or if she doesn't understand. I dip my finger in again, holding it to her lips. She licks my finger hesitantly, lightly scraping her teeth against it. I suck in my breath, and she smiles.

"_Oishii_," she says, taking the jar from me and helping herself to another fingerful. A tendril of hair falls in her face and she tucks it back, smearing a little on her cheek. I smile, knowing a way to get back at her.

"Missed some," I tell her before lightly kissing her cheek, licking away the Nutella. I look down at her blushing cheeks and smirk. She swipes her finger across my lips, smearing Nutella on them.

"Missed some," she quips before tugging my head down to hers. Our lips crash together, her fingers clutching at my collar. I wrap my arms around her waist, lifting her onto the counter. She pulls me closer, if that's possible.

"Dude!" someone exclaims behind us. We break apart, blushing. Virgil and Eduardo are standing in the doorway. My mouth opens and closes. I have no idea what to say. Asami does, though. Holding out the jar, she smiles.

"Nutella?"

**Yeah…I don't do very well at writing kisses…probably because I'm a prudish bookworm who apparently has a force field that keeps all males at least three feet away. But I'm happy for it. I don't need a boyfriend. And this is about as high-rated as it's going to get. Because for some reason, my ships making out like crazed weasels doesn't appeal to me. What does making out like crazed weasels look like, you ask? Go watch **_**Beautiful Creatures**_**. If there was ever a movie that made me want a boyfriend less than this one, I don't know what it is. Well. That was a rant. Reviews, please!**


	4. Training

**Hey, I'm back! This is from Asami's viewpoint, since the last few have been from Tye's.**

Luthor has us in training. To learn to control our powers, of course, but also in hand-to-hand combat. I don't mind really. It's not like Star, where we could never leave. We get to go out. A lot of the time we destroy Reach stuff. That's the reason Luthor gives us training. In case we run into someone who supports the Reach while we're out.

We usually come away sore and bruised, especially if we've been up against Mercy. I don't know how she can fight in heels, but she can. She said she would teach me eventually. Besides fighting, we work on strength and endurance. I like these the best. Usually they just leave us alone, and we can just talk. Or, I try to. Mostly, I watch the boys. We don't have to wear jumpsuits here, and it does get quite hot. The boys almost always end up shirtless, and a lot of the time I just wear a sports bra. Virgil has the most muscle out of us. Eduardo is the scrawniest. Tye is somewhere in between. I like Tye the best. Lean and tight stomach, slightly muscled arms.

Oh yes, I enjoy training very much.

**This is one based on sex appeal more than anything else. I felt really awkward writing so…reviews?**


End file.
